


Warmth

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Self-Harm, Self-Hatred
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-19
Updated: 2016-06-19
Packaged: 2018-07-15 23:41:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7243546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Akaashi needed a distraction, and what better distraction than Bokuto to help him?</p>
<p>(or , small moment between bokuto and akaashi)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Warmth

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this at 3am so,, pls,,,

 

Akaashi was quiet; he was too in his thoughts too much of the time and often forgot to care for himself. Akaashi cared too much but was too afraid to show it. He escaped from any person who could make him feel and cut people off from himself too often. Akaashi Keiji tried not to feel, tried not to react, tried to stay silent in his own thoughts. And many people believed that's who he really was, but in reality, Akaashi felt everything. His emotions swirled around him and blinded him practically every step he took and he had no idea how to control them. The black haired boy knew only how to bottle them so deep within him that they made him seem emotionless to anyone but himself.

      Akaashi made sure to keep calm in public and around others. He made sure to keep his eyes downcast, his face blank, and his thoughts occupied. He kept to small spaces and tried his hardest to be as invisible as possible.

      People would stare, he knew they would, he acted like he didn't but was painfully aware of their stares. They would look at his wrist, the scars littered neatly over them like artwork. They would see the bruises on his pale skin, bruises caused by himself in the quiet of the night. They would see his messy hair, and hi red eyes, and the way his lips bled and peeled from hours of biting them and  _God_ Akaashi wanted to scream desperately, wanted to claw at his skin, wanted to cry and break down; but he didn't let himself. He kept walking, kept his eyes downcast, kept his thoughts to himself, and his emotions bottled up with no hope of opening.

 

 

      Bokuto was loud, he was warm and far too welcoming for Akaashi's fragile heart. Bokuto was there for Akaashi whenever he needed someone and although Akaashi was afraid to admit, he loved Bokuto more than anything. Akaashi felt safe with Bokuto, he felt calm and didn't have to keep his mask up as much with the happily obnoxious boy around. Akaashi wanted the best for Bokuto, wanted him to be happy, wanted him to be free from a burden like Akaashi. 

      Akaashi wasn't as warm as Bokuto. 

 

* * *

 

      "What do you think of me?" 

   The question had hit Akaashi surprisingly, almost making him spill his drink on the ground. He stared at Bokuto, the other was blushing as he stared into his own drink, eyes seeming distant and thoughtful. 

      "Why do you ask Bokuto-san?" He was stalling, his nerves buzzed and he could feel his hands begin to sweat as he took a slow sip of his coffee. This wasn't what he was expecting out of his day and he definitely didn't want to offend Bokuto in any way. He might be reading too much into the situation, making a big deal out of a small question. 

     

      "Because I think a lot about you Akaashi you know? I think you're amazing and... I love being by your side and you make me happy so I mean! I hope you feel the same about me!" Bokuto smiled widely at the setter, the blush on his face deepening at his short speech. Akaashi thought for a moment, thought about how he always wanted to stay by Bokuto's side, always wanted to see him happy, smiling. Akaashi looked away for a moment before figuring out a response.

 

      "Am I warm to you Bokuto-san?" Koutaro blinked at his question and seemed to think for a moment before nodding. 

"Whenever I see you, you feel warm to me Akaashi, you feel like I never want to leave your side," Bokuto blushed more and began to peel the label off his water bottle,

      "Then I feel the same too, you make me extremely happy," 

 

       For Bokuto at least, Akaashi was warm; and that's all he needed.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> dude this....... makes no sense? its 3am and im so tired so forgive the horribleness of this


End file.
